The Boov and the Fish (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of The Fox and the Hound Cast *Young Tod - Minions *Adult Tod - Oh (Home) *Young Copper - Nemo (Finding Nemo) *Adult Copper - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Vixey - Disgust (Inside Out) *Amos Slade - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) *Widow Tweed - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Big Mama - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Dinky - Seismo (Mixels) *Boomer - Socks Morton (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng2.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *3 clash CK.wav *SaberOn.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit1.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash CK.wav *Swing01.wav *fx5.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *Spin clash.wav *SlowSabr.wav *coolsaber.wav *saber sequence 3.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrhum.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg4.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrhit3.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *reptrrico01.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav soundsforce.zip *forcedsight01.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcejump02.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcethrow01.wav troopervoices.zip *i00s102z.wav troopervoices2.zip *i00s130z.wav *i00s131z.wav *i00s127z.wav *i00s128z.wav *i00s129z.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr03.wav *LSsabr02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 https://fxhome.com/sound-effects FXHome-Saber-Drone.zip *FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3 *FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 Music Used *Evil Crash Chase (from Crash Twinsanity) (plays when the movie starts) *The Marshes of Awakening (from Rayman 2) (plays when Oh and Disgust escape Oscar and Scheck) *One Winged Angel (from Final Fantasy) (plays when the final battle begins) Trivia *Nemo will be Minions' best friend throughout the entire movie. *Minions will be Sunshine's best friend throughout the entire movie. *Oh will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry two lightsabers, such as a light blue in his right hand, and a yellow one in his left throughout the entire movie. Since Oh's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, his yellow lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Oscar will be wearing a collar around his neck and will carry a purple lightsaber in his hand. Knuckles's purple lightsaber will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scheck will be carrying a shotgun in his hand throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Eggman will be wearing a collar around his neck throughout the entire movie. *Unikitty will be Sunshine and Crash Bandicoot's boss throughout the entire movie. *Disgust will be Oh's love interest throughout the entire movie. *Numbuh 3 will be wearing Widow Tweed's clothes, hat, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Fat Cat is the true and climax antagonist, who will be in his territory, and carry four lightsabers, one blue, two green, and one red throughout the entire movie. He only terrolates and kills intruders and tresspassers if they enter his territory. Fat Cat's four lightsabers will carry the enemy_saber_on.mp3, SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, coolsaber.wav, FXHome-Saber-Drone-002.mp3, FXHome-Saber-Drone-003.mp3, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, enemy_saber_off.mp3, ltsaberoff01.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia